People of all ages, religions, and walks of life aspire to improve themselves. People set goals in their daily lives as well as around life and calendar events (e.g., New Years resolutions). Most of these goals can fit into four categories and have either positive (e.g., exercise more) or negative (e.g., eat less) attributes. Four example categories include: Health (e.g., exercise, eating); Mind (e.g., learn, watch less television); Soul (e.g., socially responsible, save energy); and Money (e.g., spend less, earn more). There are many more than four categories but the variations are too long to list. Those skilled in the art of behavior modification and gaming can envision many more activities that can help achieve these goals. These could be one-off activities (e.g., clean up the garage), repetitive activities (e.g., exercise daily), or lofty aspirations (e.g., become an archeologist when I grow up).
Presently, systems and methods exist which attempt to help and encourage people to accomplish these goals. However, improvements are needed, including improvements that can, for example, allow users of such systems and methods to quickly and easily set up and customize those systems and methods for an individual or group, while being able to share them with others.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.